


Pugnacious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pugnacious: adjective: pəɡˈnāSHəs: inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative.</p>
<p>Pugnacious stems from the Latin pugnāre meaning "to fight," and shares ancestry with English word pugilism meaning "the art or practice of fighting with the fists; boxing." Pugnacious entered English in the mid-1600s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnacious

**Author's Note:**

> a different version of the 'punch me in the face' scene, when the boys are 'together' before they meet up with "The Woman"

"Punch me in the face."

"Seriously?"

"You heard me."

"Love..."

"John. It's for a case, you can make it up to me later...just watch the nose..."

"and the teeth?"

"You know how I love your pugnacious side, Captain Watson."

"Sherlock..."

"I stole you an ash tray...from the palace!"

"Make me - "

"Oh hell, here goes nothing..."

"Damn! That hurt, you arse!"

"Nose and teeth..."

"Right...."

"Alright, John...I think that's enough..."

"You seem to forget. I was a soldier - "

"You were a fucking doctor!"

"I had bad days...shit. Sorry, sweetie, you did ask..."

"No, it's perfect. Should get us in the door, no question."

"Hmmm. The things I do for you..."

"I love you, too."


End file.
